gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost and Damned
Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned or TLAD is the first of two "episodes" of downloadable content for Grand Theft Auto IV on the Playstation 3, PC and Xbox 360. This episode features a new storyline, with a new protagonist - Johnny Klebitz, of The Lost Brotherhood biker gang. The episode features new missions, multiplayer modes, weapons, vehicles, and music/radio shows. It became available for download via PlayStation Network and Xbox Live and costs $19.99 or 1600 Microsoft Points. It is part of a disc-based title, "Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City" , which does not need a GTA IV disc to be played and is bundled along with the second episodic content, The Ballad of Gay Tony, for $39.99. "Johnny is a very different character than Niko, with a very different background," says Dan Houser, vice president of creative development for Rockstar Games. "I can't go into too much detail on the story, because we try not to give away too much plot before the game is released. But I can say that the story will show you a different side of Liberty City." "The story is not directly impacted by decisions you took in the main game," he says. However, "tons of details and mysteries from the main story get explained, so it will add a lot of color to the main story." Recently, in GTA IV's fourth PC patch, The Lost and Damned's achievements where added to the PC version. At first, The Lost and Damned along with the second piece of downloadable content, The Ballad Of Gay Tony was to be released to the PS3 and PC on March 30th, but, due to Sony Computer Entertainment wanting to edit some of the radio stations, it is now confirmed to be released for the Playstation 3 and PC on the later date of April 13th in North America and April 16th in Europe. The stories for Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned, and The Ballad of Gay Tony were written by Dan Houser and Rupert Humphries. Synopsis , Johnny Klebitz]] Across the West River from glamorous Algonquin lies Alderney; home to industrial wastelands, strip malls, dreary suburbia and The Lost MC, a notorious biker gang along with band of thieves, murderers and drug-runners. The Lost have sworn to live by their own rules, above the law and in complete allegiance to the brotherhood. Billy Grey, the clubs President, has one set of priorities: Bikes, Booze, Babes and Blow; in any order and preferably all at the same time. His second-in-command, Johnny Klebitz, knows that time is running out for this gang of outlaws, and with money to be made in Liberty City, he is determined to make cash as quickly as possible before they all ride off into the sunset. Johnny has been in control of the club while Billy serves out a court-ordered stint in rehab. He has focused the gang’s activities on deals and truces, instead of petty vendettas, and has been making good inroads into Liberty City's organized crime world, even developing a working business relationship with the Angels of Death, long-term rivals of The Lost. One problem. Billy's coming home, and he's crazier than ever... Story Johnny Klebitz, Vice President of the Alderney Chapter of The Lost Brotherhood, has been busy protecting the gang's business interests in Liberty City, and is loyal to the motorcycle club's President, Billy Grey, who was recently sent to rehab for heroin addiction after narrowly avoiding a sentence in prison. When Billy returns, his violent actions towards the gang's rivals, The Angels of Death, causes a previously established truce to be broken between the two gangs, threatening the Brotherhood's survival. When a member of the gang, the recently patched in Jason Michaels, is killed in Broker, Billy uses the opportunity to convince Johnny that the AoD were responsible for the murder, rather than the actual killer. In retaliation, the gang attacks an Angel clubhouse and secures a large amount of heroin. The gang attempts to sell the heroin through drug dealer Elizabeta Torres, but the buyer turns out to be an undercover cop. After this, Billy introduces Johnny to Thomas Stubbs III, a corrupt Congressman who pays Johnny to help him stay on top politically. Eventually, Johnny's friend and fellow club member Jim Fitzgerald learns that the heroin was stolen from the Triads by the Angels of Death, so the gang attempts to sell it back to them, only to be betrayed. The police capture Billy. Johnny is now been forced to take control of the gang, but member Brian Jeremy refuses to follow, having been fiercely loyal to Billy and blaming Johnny for his arrest. Brian attempts to create his own chapter, and Johnny is forced to kill him. In order to keep the brotherhood afloat, Johnny begins working with people such as Uptown Riders members Malc and DeSean, and eventually comes to help out Pegorino Family capo Ray Boccino after his former lover Ashley Butler asks him to. Through Ray, Johnny steals a large amount of diamonds from Gay Tony and attempts to sell them to the Jewish Mafia with the help of Niko Bellic, but the deal fails and Johnny manages to escape with the money, planning to keep it for the Brotherhood. An angry Ray kidnaps Jim and tortures him while holding Johnny at gunpoint, but the two escape. Johnny fights off several hitmen and learns from Ashley that Jim is dead. He plans to attack Ray but is told by Stubbs not to, and instead focuses on Billy, who has agreed to testify against Johnny and Angus Martin so that he may be freed from prison. Johnny, Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons and other members of the Lost infiltrate the prison and Johnny personally executes Billy. Afterward, he has the clubhouse burned down and decides to disband the brotherhood. Game information ;General information *Characters *Missions *Races *Radio Content *Random Characters *Safehouses in the Lost and Damned *Seagulls *TV Shows *Vehicles *Internet *Weapons *Cheats ;Features *Features *Friendships *Gang Warfare *Multiplayer *Toughness ;Meta articles *100% Completion *Achievements in GTA IV *GTA IV Tips *Trailers See also *The Ballad of Gay Tony *Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City External links *The Lost and Damned Official Website *USA Today article *Take 2 Games Press Release *Gametrailers TV visit at Rockstar Games *The Lost and Damned on Wikipedia de:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned es:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned nl:Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned pl:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Category:GTA IV Category:The Lost and Damned Category:Episodic Content Category:Xbox 360 Category:GTA IV Era Category:Games